Mission to Shili
by PinkKirby15
Summary: On a side mission to the Togruta Planet Shili, Master Plo Koon gets more than he bargained for. Meet young Ahsoka Tano, trying to cope with a sudden turn of events at her home, when she is taken in under Plo Koon's care. A Star Wars must-read!
1. Discovery

First off, I want to apologize to everyone for confusing them with my un-organization. This story was intended to be the beginning for one of new OC's, but I found a bunch of flaws with this one and I came up with a different plot. One that I think is much better, and will try to get up here soon, if you're curious.

This is just an edited version of one of my previous stories (Guardians-Genesis). The first chapter is the same, so there's no need to freak out when I eventually replace them. I'm just changing a few things and making this a short little story about one of the canon characters instead. ;)

Please read and review, thanks, and happy reading!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Chapter 1 - Discovery

The air is chilly and blankets everything in sight under a thin fog. Seen through the fog is a surrounding forest, with a mossy carpet. A young togruta girl forces her eyes open as she lies on the ground. Her head throbbing, she adjusts her eyes to the dim light of the morning. After recovering her sight, she looks around and realizes she's alone. The girl's bones quiver when she realizes that nothing around her looks familiar.

She struggles to her feet underneath the tall trees looming overhead. Opening her mouth to speak, nothing comes out; it's dry, and she realizes how thirsty she is. Forcing onward, her thoughts race; w_here am I? …what happened? _

Blinded by thoughts in her head, she clumsily steps into a small stream and fall face first into the cold running water. She quickly recovers her footing onto the banks, and then kneels down to properly get a drink. The fresh water sooths her itchy throat as she stands up once again and gazes around. With a heavy sigh, the girl press forward again, not knowing where the path leads.

Her stomach moans as it begs for food, adding to her misery. She drags herself to the closest tree and curl up between its enormous roots. The cold and wet moss on the ground tickles at her legs, but at this point she couldn't care anymore. Her entire body is aching, and there are no signs of life around her, and nothing except fungus and dirt to eat.

The girl holds her head tightly between her knees as she lies pathetically at the base of the tree. Confused and helpless, she can taste her salty tears as they drip down her face. "Why me? Wh-…where is everyone?"

"You, soldiers! Stop messing around and get those supplies back to camp!" Captain Rex hastily shouts at two clone troopers who are rough housing.

The two grab the boxes of dried fruits and continue back to the small camp of tents. Rex shakes his head and moans to himself, "Why did _I_ have to volunteer for this mission?" He takes of his helmet and takes a deep breath of the cool and moist air. Wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead, he continues his surveying and walks over to a fellow clone who is casually leaning against a tree and enjoying a drink.

"Taking a break, huh?" Rex mocks as the clone finishes off the last of his water.

"You know it, Captain," the clone nicknamed Chopper answers. Rex grins as Chopper continues with a question, "Sir, um, if you don't mind me asking…"

Rex nods, and Chopper asks hesitantly, "…how much longer are we going to have to stay here? Those akul beasts sneaking around are starting to give me chills."

"Not too much longer, Soldier. The General reports that the ship is ready for us to make one last jump to hyper space to get back to the Coruscant Sector." Chopper jokingly moans in response. Rex playfully punches his shoulder, "Trust me, I want to get off this planet as much as any of us."

Chopper takes of his helmet, his silver eye gleaming in the misty light, "The sooner the better. And next time we'll make sure that we have enough supplies before we make the jump back."

They both laugh as their voices echo through the quiet forest around them. Chopper clips his empty water canister back onto his belt and looks back at his commanding officer. "Captain, what do think about a-"

"-Quiet," Rex orders and carefully walks toward the forest. After looking around and seeing nothing, he turns back to Chopper, "Did you hear that?"

Chopper shakes his head, and Rex gives him the hand signal to stay put, but vigilant. Putting his helmet back on, Rex takes out a single blaster pistol from his belt. He cautiously takes his first steps into the woods.

He peers around, the camp out of sight behind him, yet still within shouting distance. He can hear the crackling of the campfire and the voices of his comrades beyond the over growth of the forest. Rex continues to quietly prowl around, his boots crunching against the fallen branches on the muddy ground.

Suddenly, the Captain hears a strange noise in front of him. His hand on the pistol, he carefully works his way to the suspicious tree. He forces his way through the brush with his weapon in front.

Huddled between the roots was a young girl. Shocked but not fazed, Rex keeps his blaster raised. The girl looks up at him, shivering, with a face stained with tears. Realizing the girl was no real threat; in more trouble herself, he takes a step back, lowers his gun and watches her.

She looks back at him, in to the black eyes of his helmet. Rex can feel her staring deep into his soul and feels his body get weak, looking at the pitiful person. The girl quivers once more and curls herself up tighter, breaking the stare between them. Coming back to reality, Rex hollers back to camp, disregarding the communicator on his wrist.

"General, Sir! You might want to come here!"

The girl flinches as his powerful voice echoes across the empty woods. Rex takes another step back, keeping a safe distance between the two of them. He knew in her apparent state that she was anything but a threat, but he decides not risk anything.

As quickly as he called, Jedi Master Plo Koon runs up behind the clone captain. He stops next to Rex and looks down at the girl with a war hardened gaze.

The girl sits silently as Plo Koon observes her. His face softens and he tells Rex to stand down. He kneels next to the girl as if she was his daughter, and he gently speaks to her. "Hello there, young one."

Feeling less tension from his voice, the girl's sapphire blue eyes look toward him and into his eyes. Plo Koon meets her glance through his protective goggles, and then speaks softly to the frightened girl, "Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head no.

The two sit in silence once more as Rex observes the two of them.

After another long minute, the Jedi holds out his hand. "Come, we can get you something to eat. You look rather hungry."

The girl looks up from the ground and looks at him, surprised by his generosity. She cautiously reaches out her hand and grabs his. Plo stands and helps the young togruta to her feet. Rex watches in a professional manner, yet curiously like a child. The three of them then turn around and make their way back to the camp.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Yes! Rex is here, but he isn't with Ani at the moment…I'm sorry! D: This is why:

Rex has been assigned with Plo Koon for a side mission while Anakin is on his "vacation" (with Padmé most likely =3). Don't worry, [hopefully] it'll all make sense later.

Thanks for reading! -Steph


	2. Small Talk

In case you haven't noticed yet, I have edited the first chapter slightly. I also gave a short schpeel about why I have done so there too. It'll probably help if you at least re-read the top of the chapter first. Sorry for the inconvenience! Regardless, here is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Chapter 2 – Small Talk

A clone trooper hands the Togruta girl a small cup of piping hot coffee. He calmly says, "I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I personally love this stuff."

She graciously accepts it and takes a careful sip. Hypnotized by its delicious aroma, she smiles at him a thank you. Setting the cup back down on the makeshift table of crates, she pulls the blanket closer around her shivering body.

Rex stands on the other end of the small tent, and takes off his helmet to enjoy a shot of coffee himself. Plo Koon sits on the opposite side of the 'table' with his hands folded across his lap. The clone exits the tent while the remaining three of them sit in awkward silence.

The Jedi breaks the stillness and looks at the girl, "What is your name, young one?"

She shifts in her seat uncomfortably, and stares into the steam. Hesitantly, she opens her mouth her small mouth to speak. "…Ahsoka."

Rex looks over to the General, with a disgruntled look on his face.

Plo Koon acknowledges his glance and turns back to her. "You wouldn't happen to know why a Torgruta as yourself would be out here alone?"

Ahsoka shrugs. Unsure of who these strange people were, she tells him what she forces herself to remember, "At home, there was some fighting…I tried to get away. I think." She falls silent as Plo Koon watches her with interest, "I could feel all of their anger…it scared me."

As if he is satisfied with her answer, the general nods. "I am Jedi Master and General, Plo Koon," a smile is seen beneath his mask.

The girl looks at him, taking a mental photo as she puts the name on his face.

"Captain Rex. Also known as Sir," he grins into his drink, obviously not paying much attention.

Rex briefly glances over and sees her lightly smile before lowering her gaze back down. The small tent falls silent once more. Just as Plo starts to question her once more, she speaks again.

"Why are you helping me? I…I don't even know you."

Master Plo Koon nods, abandoning his other inquiry, "That is our job, young Ahsoka." Rex shrugs in agreement and chugs the rest of his coffee. The Jedi continues, with sympathy, getting straight to the point, "If you wouldn't mind me saying, but I know a place where you can stay, young one. That is, if you want to get away from home for a while."

Feeling more relaxed by their hospitality, Ahsoka continues the conversation. "That would be nice..." She sighs heavily, feeling relieved. She knew deep down that she no longer had a home to go to. Not after the violent argument she witnessed…but she couldn't tell them that, she thinks to herself.

Rex and Plo Koon exchange glances. Plo Koon stands up and places his hand gently on her shoulder, "Do not feel rushed to leave. You may stay with us as long as you want."

The young girl softly smiles, "…thank you, sir."

Plo drops his arm back to his side and walks out of the tent and Rex follows.

"Stay with us as long as she likes,' general? If you don't mind me saying, _but what are you thinking_?" Rex questions.

"Captain," Plo Koon's voice turns to a whisper, "I shouldn't be saying this now, but I can feel the force strong in that girl." Rex looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "…I also sense there is something she isn't telling us about her past. She _is_ only a child, so I wouldn't expect her to tell us much. But that's enough suspicion to tell me that she doesn't plan on going back home anytime soon," Plo quietly tells the Captain.

Rex, remaining formal, asks inquisitively, "You, you think she's Jedi, sir?"

The general nods, "But I am not one to make the final call. That's why I would like her to come with us."

"Yes general," Rex agrees, still skeptical but faithful.

"Tell the troops it's time. Pack up and prepare to head to Alderaan first. There's something I need to take care of before we even think of getting back on Coruscant."

"Yes sir!" Rex salutes his superior, puts his helmet back on and strides to the other clones that are lazing around. "About time…" he mumbles under his breath.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Yes, this story is basically just something fun I thought up for how Master Plo finds Ahsoka. From what I know, there is no official story on what happened. And in case you're wondering why Rex meets her already: I just thought it was something cool to add. Since in the movie, when they first meet, they act pretty casual around each other (at least what it looks like to me). Or they could just not remember each other, seeing as how this happened a while ago and many things have occured since then. But hey, I'll leave that part to you, the reader to figure out~ =) Thanks for reading, please review! (Much obliged!)


	3. Traveler's Tales

Thanks to everyone for their support and the ever helpful reviews! =)

Also, many people (from many sources as well), have commented about the clones being here. Thanks for letting me know, because, well, I completely forgot about that detail when I was writing, lol. Since I don't really want to re-write the entire story, I'm just going to leave it as is. Don't worry, things will make sense as I get more up. ;)

Ahsoka here is supposed to be about 12 or 13 years old; the clone wars have just started. This is turning into an AU (Alternate Universe) piece. You'll find out how she joins the order soon in the story, so hang in there! Sorry for all the confusion.

Anywho, here is the third chapter! Enjoy~

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Chapter 3 – Traveler's Tales

The last of the clone troopers climb aboard the small space vessel just as the hatch closes. The ship shudders to life as it lifts off the ground and up into the planet's atmosphere. Master Plo Koon stands in the small cockpit overseeing the pilots. The girl quietly walks in behind him and watches with curiosity.

Plo turns around to meet her gaze, "Have you ever flown before, young one?"

She shakes her head no and shrugs.

"I see. Just hold on to something for the mean while, at least until you get your 'space legs," the general grins underneath his mask.

The girl smiles back at him as she grabs a small bench squeezed into the back of the cockpit.

Frost, the pilot of the ship, turns around and faces the general. "Sir, we've cleared Shili's gravity. And the coordinates are set in the computer."

Plo Koon widens his stance. "Excellent. We are now clear for the hyperspace jump."

The pilot nods and turns back toward the control panel. In a whisper, the girl can hear him say, "Hold on kid, it may be a bumpy ride."

Feeling nerved by Frost's words, Ahsoka grips the bench preparing for what comes next.

The ship's engine growls in protest. The rear jets flare up as they quickly jolt forward. The stars viewed from the cockpit turn to florescent streaks as the ship vanishes into vastness of space.

Plo Koon, now assured that they are safely on their way to Alderaan, walks over to the girl who is clutching the bench with her eyes shut. "It wasn't that bad, was Ahsoka?"

She first opens one eye, and then, satisfied, opens the other and looks up to the friendly Kel Dor.

The door leading to the rest of the ship slides open as the Captain strides in. "General!" he salutes.

Acknowledging him, Plo Koon summons the girls attention. "If you could follow me," the general walks calmly through the door at the back of the cabin.

The young girl looks at Rex, as if asking for permission, but then she quickly gets up and follows Plo Koon out anyway.

Rex smirks to himself as the door closes behind them. He walks up behind Frost and puts his armored hand on the seat. He stands silently watching out the window as the ship continues to cruise smoothly through hyperspace.

Plo Koon walks silently down the small corridor toward the room he has temporarily given her. The door opens and she walks in and turns to face him with her youthful eyes, "What is it, General?"

He reaches into his belt and takes out an old comlink. He flips it open and begins to fiddle around with it. The small room is cramped with boxes of supplies and miscellaneous parts. Items are piled up to the ceiling and the floor is dusty. Feeling as if she shouldn't interrupt him, whatever he is doing, so climbs back onto an old bed platform.

Plo Koon looks away from his comlink to her. "May I see your wrist, please?" his voice smoothly calms her, "I would like to take a small blood sample. To assure that you are healthy."

Ahsoka nervously grasps her wrist in her hand, but she relaxes herself. Although she has only known him for a very short time, the trust between them has rapidly grown strong. The young togruta holds out her arm and admires it, thinking of any way she could be sick.

"You may feel a sharp prick," Plo Koon looks at her for her response, but she only returns his gaze. He can see himself reflected in her sapphire blue eyes, and he knows that she trusts him. Plo holds the needle to her forearm, as he quickly takes a blood sample.

She looks away from the area and to the floor, as the general finishes and closes the device. She pulls her arm back and clutches it to slow the tiny stream of blood. Her soft voice echoes off the walls of the room, "…what now, General?"

"We will have it analyzed on the system on Alderaan. For now, we just enjoy the trip there," he reassures her.

She nods, "Yes."

Plo Koon nods back at her and turns to leave the room. Before he is able to close the door reach the door, Ahsoka's small, fragile hand grabs his. She looks up at him and smiles, "Thank you, sir. For being so nice to me."

Overtaken by her generosity, he gently smiles back, "Your welcome."

Ahsoka squeezes his hand one last time before she lets go, and Plo Koon steps out of the room to return to the cockpit.

As the door closes behind him, she sits again on the bed and rolls onto her back. Looking up at the steel ceiling, she thinks calmly to herself. _So what happens next? _Her face turns pale_…wh-what if I have some deadly disease? What if…. _She nervously turns onto her side, shaking off her heavy thoughts. _No, there's nothing to worry about. General Plo Koon will look after me…whatever happens… _she reassures herself.

Relaxed by that thought, the young Ahsoka Tano closes her eyes and drifts asleep with a smile on her face.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Once again, thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! Keep it up, much appreciated~

Oh, and if you do have questions or comments, just say so in the review, or send me a message! I'd love to talk to you.

If you're dying to know what happened to Ahsoka earlier, this is basically what happened: Her parents and their neighbors got in a ferocious argument about supplies that were running sparce. Violence broke out and scared Ahsoka away, and the trauma of the event scared her pretty bad.

Okay, I'm done making you hear my blabbering. *brick'd*

The story continues…Stay tuned!


	4. Judgment

It's been a while, but here is chapter four. Enjoy!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Chapter 4

Plo Koon and Captain Rex stand in a hologram chamber as they communicate with familiar faces back on Coruscant.

"I see that you have arrived safely on Alderaan, General," Mace Windu smiles.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi nods, "We are all glad to hear about your safe arrival Master Plo Koon. But." He looks to Yoda who stands next to him.

"A message you have, share it now, will you?" The old Jedi asks with intrigue.

Plo Koon nods. "Yes," he folds his arms across his chest, "On Shili, CC-7567, Rex, discovered a young, adolescent girl. I do not wish to draw unnecessary attention to the situation, but I sense a strong connection to the force in her."

Obi-Wan strokes his beard and smiles, "How interesting."

"Interesting indeed, General Kenobi," Windu turns to face Plo Koon, "You have taken a blood sample I assume?"

"I have," the Jedi replies. On the control screen in front of him, Plo Koon opens his analysis. "We don't have an exact number yet, but it's well above average for a youngling of her age..."

Mace Windu's eyes widen, "You're sure? This is highly unusual…"

"Yes. I too am still astonished," Plo Koon nods.

"And you found her alone on Shili…?" Obi-Wan's surprised voice echoes in the chamber.

Captain Rex nods next to Plo Koon.

"She _was_ alone when she was discovered. But I can sense there is a family, but the bond between them is weak." Plo Koon pauses before he continues to share his accounts, "Never before has such an event like this happened. Well, not since Qui-Gon discovered Anakin at least." Obi-Wan stands up straighter as the name is mentioned.

"Skywalker's case is similar, but he is destined to be the Chosen One," Mace Windu interrupts, "This girl on the other hand is an anonymity You put forward quite a situation, Master Plo."

"Young girl? High midichlorian count, great potential I sense," Yoda speaks out of the blue.

Plo Koon replies, "I've taken her with us for her safety, and when we reach Coruscant I will continue to-"

"-You intend for her to come to the Jedi Temple? From what you've told us, she is far past the cut-off for starting the Jedi Training," Obi-Wan adds. Feeling rude, he briefly apologizes to Plo Koon for his interruption.

Windu continues, "General Kenobi proves a valid point. We cannot allow her to be trained at her age…"

The Jedi Masters stand among each other's presence in silence. Rex bites his tongue from adding his opinion. He turns to face Plo Koon, the holograms reflecting off his helmet, "Sir…?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but shouldn't there be an exception in this case? It doesn't seem like your Jedi way just to throw that kid back on the planet, in her situation I mean." Rex keeps his voice low, so he doesn't intrude on the three other Jedi conversing. "I know that normally with the young ones we would simply leave them in the care of their guardians, but the girl has nowhere else to go."

Plo Koon thinks about what the clone just told him. "Captain, you do have a valid point…" He holds his clawed hand to his chin as he turns back to face the holograms of his fellow Jedi. "If I may add," he waits to see if they refuse, but they listen intently as Plo continues, "It's wasteful to throw away a talent like hers. Master Yoda?"

Yoda looks inquisitively at him, waiting what his message is.

"When I first approached her, I immediately felt the force within her. I cannot explain it; it feels as if she has already built a strong connection with the force." Plo Koon feels foolish by presenting such an irrational idea. "I realize we will not be able to bring her into the order by traditional means. But maybe there is another way…"

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu look at each other puzzled. Windu speaks for the two of them, "If what you say is true, which I do not doubt at all Master Plo, then there may be something else we can do?"

Yoda laughs lightly. Kenobi and Windu turn to him as he regains his composure. "A young Jedi, much potential she has. Special arrangements we must create, hm!"

Plo Koon looks at him surprised, "Master Yoda, I apologize for these complications…I cannot help but feel guilty for us twisting the code as such."

"Do not feel sorrow, done nothing wrong, you have. Compassion you have shown. Trained she must be, different than other students. Familiar with this principle, once before we are," Yoda nods.

Mace Windu, still unsure about Yoda's decision, speaks up next. "If you have faith in this girl Master Yoda," he nods to the fellow Jedi hesitantly, "I give my support. We trust your judgment, Master Plo Koon..."

Obi-Wan nods in agreement with Windu, "Master Plo, although none of us are fully convinced of this girl, whom we don't even know the name of…" He sighs, "We can try to arrange for her to weave in."

Plo Koon bows his head graciously, "I will continue to watch over her until a decision is made." Rex folds his arms in the corner.

"We'll keep in touch," Obi-Wan grins. Before he disconnects off the server, he smiles toward Rex. "We all appreciate your patience, Captain," he jokes, "I'll tell Skywalker you wish him well."

Rex smirks underneath his helmet. He salutes Obi-Wan, and mutters out of earshot, "Yeah…you know me too well, General." Sarcasm is written all across his face and Obi-Wan laughs to himself once more and their ghostly images fade away.

In the council chamber on Coruscant, Windu faces Obi-Wan, "And you're confident that this can be done? If the order realizes what we're doing ahead of time…then we are going to have to start making exceptions for everyone!"

Obi-Wan heaves a heavy sigh, "Plo Koon has never failed us before." Windu agrees with him, but continues to give him a skeptical look. Obi-wan reassures him with a playful grin, "We made an exception with Anakin, and look where we are now."

Mace Windu smirks back, "I suppose you prove a point. I know you'll understand then when we assign you to work with Master Yoda on this."

Obi-Wan smiles.

Yoda taps his walking cane on the floor, "Mm. Confidence I have. A Jedi this girl shall become."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Thanks for reading! Please read and review~


End file.
